Nicknames
by fullbustergray
Summary: Gokudera has all sorts of nicknames for almost everyone... Tsuna's sudden question was, "Eto… Gokudera, what nickname do you have for Hibari?" *silence* -Chapter 6 is up-  will not be updated till Nov/Dec and i know i suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

Soooo... This is one of the fic i had promised my friend (Shinrin94-XIII) an EXTREME long time ago... but typical me... i never seem to do things on time... XP i wrote this chapter on *checks my blog cause i posted them there* OMG! December 2008... O_O and i'm still stuck on that Naruto fic i'm still working on right now X.X and i'm still stuck on chapter 3 for this!!! (and of course the homeworks which are now stacked in front of me .) anyways, this is an 1859 fic! =D

This is set somewhere between the manga/anime just after TYL Hibari appeared! =D and by the way, did TYL Ryohei appear after or before Hibari???? somebody refresh me about that... X_X i'm pretty sure Hibari appeared first right? O_O anyways, i always love to link my fics to the manga so, bear with me a little! =D this might suck, cause i don't really read Reborn fics, really, except for 8086 pairings(my fav pair X3)!

Disclaimer: ... I LOVE YAMAMOTO!!!! lol, i don't own Reborn!

* * *

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered happily from the back. Tsuna stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Gokudera rushing happily to catch up with him.

"Oh, Gokudera…" Tsuna replied shortly with an exhausted expression. He had just finished training with Lal Mirch and was heading to the dining room for dinner. Gokudera instantaneously noticed that Tsuna was exhausted.

"Juudaime, that lady must have trained the hell out off you! Dammit!!! And I'm not there with juudaime! I'm not fit to be your right hand man!" Gokudera blurted out in a melancholic tone. Tsuna thought to himself, _That's a quick change of mood in him…_

Immediately he kneeled down and in front of Tsuna. "Hiii! G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked and tried to pull him up. But he insisted to stay on his knees. "Juudaime! Forgive me! I can't fulfill my duty as your right hand man!"

_Aaaa~ what to do??? What to say???_ Tsuna panicked internally as Gokudera continued to ramble that everything was his fault. "C-c-calm down Gokudera… I-it's alright! It wasn't your fault at all… It was just a part of the training so I don't mind! And also, Gokudera was also training, right?" Tsuna was trying his best to cheer him up a little. However, Gokudera got even more depressed.

"I skipped today's training and did something else…" Gokudera mumbled, lowering his head to avoid eye contact with Tsuna. _Hiiie! He's even more depressed!_

"Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto walked towards them, greeting them cheerfully as usual. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. _I'm glad he came… I don't know what else to do anymore…_

"Ah, Gokudera. Why are you on your knees with that depressed expression?" Yamamoto asked innocently. Tsuna was trying to tell Yamamoto not to mention anything about that by shaking his head, but Yamamoto didn't notice. "How's your training?" Yamamoto asked with a big grin in his face.

In contrast, Gokudera got even more depressed. Tsuna didn't know how to react to the situation. _No good! Yamamoto made everything worse!_

"Oh, looks like it didn't go too well, eh? Ahahaha~" Yamamoto laughed.

Suddenly, Gokudera snapped. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YAKYUU BAKA! ~" He stood up to stand face to face with that mentioned Baseball Nut.

"Ah, Gokudera no need to get all heated up just because the training didn't go too well…" Yamamoto said with a small panicky grin. Tsuna stood quietly beside the two guardians and sweat dropped. _Somehow, Yamamoto managed to bring the usual Gokudera back…_

KURUUUUUUUU~

A loud sound echoed around the corridor. Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to Tsuna who blushed a little. Tsuna held his stomach as if trying to silence it while scratching the back of his head with another hand. "Ah… Let's go eat something now!"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo wants to play!" Lambo announced as he made his appearance in the corridor after a turn. He reached to pull on the hem of Tsuna's shirt. "Don't you wanna play with me, Tsuna?"

"Oy, ahou shi! Nobody wants to play with you! Now get lost!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo and pulled him away from Tsuna. He intended to just throw Lambo away when Haru came and hugged Lambo protectively. Lambo threw his arms around Haru and complained, "Uwaa! Gokudera shouted at me!!!" and then he started crying.

"You shouldn't shout at Lambo! He's just a kid!" Haru said while trying to soothe the crying Lambo.

"Like I care! The stupid cow deserves it! And only you can stand that annoying guy, BAKA ONNA!!!"

"I'm not baka onna!!!"

The quarrel went on and Tsuna sweat dropped again. _Yup, Gokudera is no longer depressed anymore…_

"Ahahaha! ~" a carefree laugh was heard and immediately Gokudera recognized it. "What are you laughing at, YAKYUU BAKA?!"

"Haha! I just noticed that you like to call people by nicknames!" A grin was glued on Yamamoto's face like usual.

"Che… it's because they fit the nicknames perfectly" Gokudera grumbled.

"What do you mean by that!? Haru feel insulted! I'm not a so-called baka onna!"

"YOU ARE! BAKA ONNA!"

Tsuna was chuckling to himself; thinking to himself about what Yamamoto said was so true! _He called __Yamamoto__ as the __yakyuu__baka__. __Haru__, __baka__onna__. __Lambo__, __ahou__shi__. Hmm…me… Tsuna's sighed to himself. __Juudaime__ for me… hmm… Reborn… Reborn wouldn't like to be called as anything other than his name… Bianchi… he had had enough of the poison cooking… Kyoko… __neh__, __Gokudera__ seldom speak to her. Hibari… Hibari… what did __Gokudera__ call __Hibari__???_

"Eto… Gokudera, what nickname do you have for Hibari?"

"……"

An awkward silence lasted for a few seconds. Gokudera finally replied to his question, "Why the sudden question, Juudaime?"

"Eh… I… I was just wondering... You have nicknames for almost everyone. So, I was curious about what nickname do you have for Hibari?"

"…" Once again, Gokudera didn't reply.

"Yeah, I'm curious about it too!" said Yamamoto.

Lambo had stopped crying and started poking Gokudera with his small fingers, most probably trying to annoy him. "Yeah, Lambo-san is curious too!" Amazingly, Gokudera was not annoyed at all. He was mumbling something incoherently. "B-b-b…"

"Tsuna-san, let's just ignore him. He will call everyone by cruel nicknames…"

"BASTARD!" Gokudera blurted out.

"Hahii! Did you just call me THAT?"

"BASTARD! YEAH! I call Hibari by that nickname!" Gokudera blurted out again and ran away.

"G-Gokudera!!!" Tsuna exclaimed as Gokudera instantly disappeared from their sight. He's overreacting!

"Ahahaha!~ He did have a nick for Hibari!"

* * *

lol, that's that... lol, my story is super short! i guess my rantings are just a little too long... O_O but still, it's kinda a habit, lol! no spoilers, but anybody who have read Chapter 278 and thinks it sucked, i'll definitely bite you till death!!! GRRR!!!

review? yes? no? ^^ (holds a knife behind my back)


	2. Chapter 2

hohoho, this is not Santa... kay, lame, i know... enjoy, a short chapter 2. and before that, i'd like to reply to my precious reviewers! =D

**Zio:**hey, thanks for those advice! =D really appreciate them! and i tried changing this and that for this chap! =D and yay for 8086!!! X3  
**Fire Princess21:** X3 thanks! read on for Hibari's expression! =D  
**Kokyou Konran: **it's gonna be more than two-shot =3  
**Hana Izuru:** lol, thanks! and Hibari wouldn't bite him to death, cause he loves him too much =X  
**ranchan-akari:** lol agreed! =D  
**Shinrin94-XIII: **=3 it will... soon... in a few more chaps i think... =D

but it's a big thank you to all reviewers! i love you guys! X3

so this story is set after Hibari TYL's appearance and before Ryohei TYL's appearance... =D

* * *

Gokudera sat on his bed holding his head which stared blankly at his feet in frustration. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights and stayed quietly in the pitch black room, lost deeply in his own thoughts.

_Crap! Just what do I usually call that guy? Gah! He knocked his head a few times with his knuckles. I just call him by his name, Hibari... Wait! Why am I worrying about this small matter anyway! I still have to figure out how to work the Sistema C.A.I. No! I always call people with nicknames. So why did I __not__ call him by any?_

After some time fretting over his own thoughts, Gokudera finally decided that he's better off figuring Sistema C.A.I. out and so, he headed to the library. However, he met the one who he had been thinking of not long before that, Hibari Kyoya. _Great! Just when I decided to drop it..._

"Hmm... Hayato...? " Hibari's cold eyes met his but suddenly his eyes were more interested in his feet._ Argh! I can't look into his eyes! What do I do, what do I do? No... __What the heck should I call him__?! Now why am I panicking again? Wait... Did he just call me by my name?_ So many thoughts cluttered his head just because he met Hibari. Hibari winced and continued to speak monotonously. "Gokudera... Hayato..."

_Oh, he's not calling me ONLY by my name! But my full name... No! What was I expecting?! _A long silence fell by and Hibari, who was probably a little bored, yawned and walked past him coldly. The sound of his footsteps echoed around the corridor.

"WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGHERE?!" Gokudera blurted out in a loud voice. It managed to stop Hibari in his tracks. "I said what the heck are you doing here? Answer me, you... B... B-bastard!" He turned around just to see Hibari's back. _What was I thinking? I shouldn't try to make him stay!!! __**And I called him a bastard**__! I will surely be bitten to death..._ Gokudera struggled internally.

Hibari turned around slowly to reveal a dark expression. "What did you say?" He raised his tonfa slowly.

_Crap! I didn't notice the tonfas!!! And the future Hibari is even scarier... He might be even scarier than my sister..._ "Err... I said, what the heck are you doing here?" those words were repeated for the third time and this time, was with a softer tone and without the 'bastard'. _I'm so helpless against the future Hibari... I'm sooooo pathetic!!!_

Hibari lowered his tonfas. "Hmm... I just finished training that herbivore..." He stared coldly into Gokudera's eyes. "And now you are a herbivore too." And he left Gokudera in confusion, trying to figure out what he actually meant by his last statement. He stole a glance of Gokudera with the corner of his eye and smirked.

_What the hell did he mean?! _Then, he shook his head violently, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head._ I must not worry about anything like that!!!_ He made his way to the lift that will bring him to the library, which was opposite the direction Hibari took. He reached his destination after a short distance of walk. He pressed the button and waited for the lift. He stared at the direction where he met Hibari who was no longer there.

Unconsciously, he started running toward where Hibari had headed to. A "ping" sounded, signifying the lift had arrived but he ignored it as he picked up his pace. When he finally caught up with him, he stopped running and smiled to himself. _Just hope that it'll work!_

He inhaled slowly and called him, loudly. "**Oy, bastard****!**"

* * *

hmm, i tried fixing those caps and triple punctuation. is it okay now? or should i fix more??? oh no, it's a stupid habit of mine... =.=

i did do a little too much from Gokudera's point of view here... O_O it's so much that it turns out to be a little ooc eh? well, i was just trying to picture what he's thinking...maybe it was a little too much... T_T

any reviews or comments? yes? no? *holds a bomb i stole from Gokudera behind me*


	3. Chapter 3

Hai!!! Recently I have ideas for this fic but not for my MinaSaku fic… =.= gah, I'm feeling very impatient now… so I'll just post this and the next chapter maybe will be updated a LITTLE later… XP

I'll reply to my precious reviewers X3:

**Zio**: Lol! Thanks for the advice again! X3 I'll try improving it ^^  
**Hana Izuru**: Well, I thought it would be interesting to make Gokudera act that way to TYL Hibari _ONLY_ =D  
**Shinrin94-XIII**: cheh, don't remind me of that you-know-who DX  
**Memory**: XD thanks thanks! I'll try updating sooner! =D  
**erihan**: =D I'll try!

Okay, on to the story!

**Note**: This TYL Hibari is kinda OOC!!! Well, I kinda made that on purpose XP but if it's too much, I'll try to make it less for the chapters to come…  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But Yamamoto totally owns me! X3  
_Italics for thoughts._

* * *

The automatic door of the lift which Hibari had just entered slid shut right after his voice sounded around the corridor.

Dead Silence. "Damn!" Gokudera kicked the door of the lift. That very second, the door slid opened again and his kick landed on Hibari's knee.

Another dead silence. Hibari didn't complain about his actions. He didn't even wince a bit although it appeared that Gokudera had kicked REALLY hard. Back to Gokudera, he staggered a little as he took a few steps backwards; worried that Hibari might 'bite him to death'.

Well, neither Gokudera nor Hibari made any other moves. So, after a few seconds the door slid shut again. As if he was shot by a Dying Will Bullet or something, Gokudera sprang very suddenly toward the lift and forced it open and jumped into the lift. He felt that he should really do something about it.

"What do you think you are doing, Gokudera?" Hibari did not seem quite amused with his actions. And so, Gokudera replied bluntly to him, "I'm heading to the library." _Are you stupid or what?! It's not like this bastard doesn't know where the library is! _Gokudera knew it was a stupid idea but he couldn't figure out anything else.

"Oh…" Hibari replied monotonously as his eyes slid shut and leaned against the wall of the lift as the door shut and escalating upwards. Gokudera was rather astonished, now that Hibari's buying it and blurted out, "You do know where the library is located right?"

"…" no reply from Hibari for a few seconds as the lift came to a certain level and stopped. Hibari lifted his index finger to the opening of the lift, "Look over there."

Gokudera who had his back facing the door of the lift until then spun around to find a room with sliding glass doors just a few feet from the lift. He instantaneously noticed it was a library with hundreds or maybe thousands of books arranged neatly on the shelves everywhere in the room.

"Well, aren't you going to go in there?" Hibari asked almost innocently.

"There's another library here?" Gokudera blinked for a second. Somehow, he had taken a few steps forward and successfully preventing the door of the lift, which was equipped with a top-notch sensor and would not slide an inch if anyone was standing directly on the opening, from closing. Gokudera wondered how and why there was a library there. He had skimmed through the hideout's blueprint he had requested from Giannini and that was including Hibari's very own hideout. There definitely wasn't any other library elsewhere in the base. _Or maybe it was that empty room located somewhere between Hibari's hideout and Vongola's?_ _I thought it was just another training room of some sort_. Thoughts cluttered his mind. "And why is it located in your hideout?"

"…Ask yourself. It's none of my business."

"You mean… The future me built another library here?!" Gokudera was a little confused, and soon got really irritated when no reply came from Hibari's mouth. He turned around and grabbed him by his collar, forcing Hibari's eyes to meet his glare, "Spit it out!! You do know why it's here right?!" Gokudera shook him slightly, and does not seem to have any effect on the Cloud Guardian. "And I thought you had crowding! And you hate having anyone near your hideout or something too?!" he added. The door slid shut and the lift remained still since they had yet to press any button to get to another destination.

Hibari, who on the other hand decided not to resist his futile actions, stared coldly at him. "It's your idea, not mine."

"Why did you allow me to do so then?! I do have another library in the main Vongola Hideout!"

"…Some things change as time passes by…"

"And what does that mean?!" suddenly Gokudera recalled his true motives – to know why he did not have a nickname for Hibari, and added in a stuttering manner, "you… bastard…" Gokudera released his grip on Hibari's collar and lolled his head with his eyes staring intently on the floor, not wanting to meet his cold stare, as if he was about to give up.

Hibari's eyes soften ever so little and stare at him. "Do you remember the time during the Varia battle?" For the first time Gokudera saw a gaze that makes his heart feel much warmer and the words he spoke took some time to process in his brain – at the same time, an alarming siren blared off.

Gokudera widened his eyes and swept his eyes around the small cubicle in response to the siren. A small smirk formed on Hibari's lips before stepping out of the still lift whispering "It's almost time for him to arrive"

The lift closed for one last time with a panicked Gokudera left inside. He quickly pressed the button repeatedly so that it would bring him back to the main hideout. As the lift operated with zero noise, all thanks to Giannini's perfect skill, Gokudera who had finally came back to his senses after the siren blared off (and was still blaring) banged his head on one of the wall. _CRAP! I still can't figure out anything!!! TCHI! And my plan is totally of no use! What am I? Must I be so shock about the whole library thing?! _ He narrowed his eyes a little and thought to himself with his forehead still not leaving the cool stainless steel wall. _I'm sure to fish it out of him the next time…_

----------

_(At the same time)_

Hibari stepped out of the lift and stood still with his arms crossed and closed eyes. He waited for the lift to start operating. "You know, it's bad to eavesdrop on people." He squint his eyes open and glanced to a turning in the end of that corridor.

"I'm truly sorry, Hibari-san." Kusakabe emerged from behind the wall. He was just passing by the lift and before he noticed, he had been listening to their conversation since he was close enough to do so. Well, maybe he had gone as far as pressing his ears to the walls so that he could listen to their conversation in the lift behind the closed door. Just as the siren blared off, his ears left the walls and hid himself behind a wall just after a turn which was not really far away. "But I couldn't stop myself for I do not understand why you put on such an act in front of him. It'll be unfair to him since it was not until eight years ago you two….."

Kusakabe's speech was cut short. "Hnn… It's none of your business." Hibari smirked a little. "And don't you think you are getting away with these." Hibari had lifted his arms equipped with his tonfas. "I'll bite you till death."

* * *

Sorry!!! Kusakabe and TYL Hibari is kinda OOC! But Hibari only does that to Gokudera, don't worry! XD and can we just assume that things change after 10 years! =D and I just can't help myself about that Giannini's part (XD) and that lift door opening and closing so damn many times… Somehow, I can't think of any other way to express their awkwardness towards each other… T_T

Review? Yes? No? _*hides a pair of tonfas behind me*_


	4. Chapter 4

Wee~ Holidays are here~ so I start typing again~ But my modem just got abducted by my stupid brother… T_T I could've posted this earlier… Reply to the reviews:

Shinrin94-XIII - woah, it's been a long time! lmao!  
Memory - i wanna update! but.. i hate school! ugh! and parents... XD  
Hana Izuru - *cough cough* no spoilers! XDD

thanks for the reviews! X3

Aaa… I'm writing this fic mostly based on the manga, because I can no longer watch the anime thanks to my old lappie. But at the same time, I'm too lazy to search for the chapters of the setting of my fic. So I just write some of the events that are already in the anime or manga based on my memory… Hope you don't mind, lol. Talking about that, the anime likes to add unnecessary stuff sometimes too… ~.~ Anyway, =D enjoy…

**Notes:**_ Italics for thoughts~  
**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

This chappie might have lotsa lotsa OOC… Tell me if you hate it… =D

* * *

"Juudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera happily when Tsuna entered the room with a worried look, "What's happening here?"

"Juudaime, it seems like someone infiltrated our base from one of the hatch!" Giannini stammered as he continuously type his way on the keyboard.

"Sasagawa Ryohei's here! To the extreme!"

Everyone's eyes were averted towards Ryohei who had come in shouting with Chrome in his hands. "Big brother!" Tsuna exclaimed the obvious loudly. Others were just as shock and Reborn lowered his head with his hat covering his eyes and smirked.

_*fast-forward*_

"Oy Hibari! I brought something to drink!" Ryohei grinned foolishly and waved to Hibari. "Come here, sit down here and have a drink or two with me!"

Hibari stared at him. Silence. He then turned around, "Kusakabe, get this noisy person out of my place."

"Hibari-san..."

"Oy!"

After a while, Hibari somehow ended up sitting together with Ryohei, drinking and chatting calmly with Kusakabe at one corner of the room. They were discussing together, about something serious, unlike what the current Ryohei and Hibari would do. After discussing about their tasks they were supposed to carry out throughout the plan, they totally ran out of topic. Ryohei could not help it but to ask, "Hey, what's up with you and the young Gokudera?"

Kusakabe chuckled to himself.

"What's up with you and Kurokawa Hana?" Hibari imitate his speech but with a calmer and emotionless tone. Ryohei flushed red. "O-o-oy! D-don't avoid t-the topic!" Somehow, Hibari had managed to make Ryohei stammer like a small love-sick boy.

Hibari answered him by sipping his drink and left. Ryohei's blush was gone by then, leaving only a slight hint of blush was it caused by the drinking or by the mention of Kurokawa Hana? He crept towards Kusakabe, "Hey, is there something going on between them?"

"Kusakabe you better shut up." Hibari's distant voice echoed around the room. Kusakabe sighed.

"Aww, Hibari's shy eh?" Ryohei stated intentionally loud and laughed.

Gokudera stood outside his library at Hibari's place. He stared and turned around. "Seriously! What am I doing here?" He turned to peek into the library for almost a hundredth time already. He scratched his head, mustered up some determination and walked and pressed his hand on the sliding glass door. _I'm here just to try to find some information for my Sistema C.A.I.!_ He pushed. He tugged. He pulled. The glass door refused to budge, even if it's just an inch. _Should I just blow this stupid thing away? No! Wait, if this is built by the me in the future…_ His thoughts stopped there and his brain got to work to produce several possibilities.

He turned and noticed a small electronic device beside the door. He approached it and noticed it was some sort of miniature scanning device. He placed his hand near to that device. No response. He placed his thumb over it. No response. Then, he placed his eye over it and a light glowed suddenly, blinding him for a second or two. _Gosh! I'm gonna blow this thing off!_

"Need some help?"

Gokudera jumped a long way from the door, shocked by the voice. Kusakabe who had just appeared out of nowhere laughed, "Don't worry, Hibari-san is now training with Tsuna. He won't appear any time soon."

"It's not like I care!" Gokudera looked another way, trying to hide his light blush. Yes; Kusakabe had hit right on the spot.

"Hmm, so you don't want to know how to enter the library?"

"…"

"Suit yourself" Kusakabe started to walk away.

"W-wait! I-it's not like that!"

Kusakabe turned around with a smirk. "Well, at least tell me how to enter that library!" Gokudera glared at something invisible on the wall he was really mad at, pity his face was still tinted with a light shade of red. Kusakabe explained that it was a scanning device indeed, but one need to inject a small amount of dying will flame into it instead.

"Oh yeah, for your information, only you can enter this library besides Hibari-san. I can enter too, but usually Hibari-san will bite me to death if I were to enter without his permission. So, this time, have fun exploring your library alone" Kusakabe left, waving to him with his back facing him.

_Damn, I seriously didn't know Kusakabe is that type of person!_ Gokudera took some time to process the words into his brain. _Wait! Only me and Hibari can enter? What the heck?_ But he still took his first step into the library rather shyly, although he doesn't know why he was feeling that way.

He eyed around the library, the interior was generally black and white throughout. White walls, glass tables and chairs with white and black outlines at certain sides, black bookshelves and book racks with thousands and thousands of books arranged neatly on them. It looks totally sleek and contemporary. He stared in awe. _How cool! This was certainly my dream design I had been having all the while! This is so damn cool! How I wish Juudaime can see this! _Without noticing, he had grew comfortable and felt less tense than before in the library. He explored around, scanning quickly through the thousands of books in there, pulled out on or two to flip through. Of course, he had not forgotten his motive to be there. After a long search around the library, he found himself seated at the table and rested his head there. No signs of anything that has to do with Sistema C.A.I. Sigh.

Then, one book caught his attention. It was on a pretty lonely bookshelf at a corner. Its cover looks familiar. He got up and pulled that book out. It was certainly his precious photo album. He recognized the vintage-looking cover. He flipped to the very first page and saw himself with Tsuna and Reborn. He smiled to himself; it brought back his memories from the first time he met Tsuna. As he flipped through the hundreds of pictures with Yamamoto, Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta appearing every now and then together with Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei and Reborn while Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Dr Shamal, Basil, Lanchia, Giannini, Colonnello, Hana, the Varia and many more appear occasionally. Stopping at a few pictures that caught his attention most and brought back more memories from the past. He placed the album back to its original place. He leaned suddenly to the bookshelf and slid until he was sitting on the floor while heaving a big sigh. _A whole lot of things had changed, everyone is growing. But why can't I do anything for Juudaime!_ He banged his head on the bookshelf and a picture fell off from somewhere. He picked it up, looked at it and jumped up, blushing so red that he could have made the tomatoes feel ashamed of themselves. The picture had fallen gracefully on the ground.

"What in the hell?" He was still staring at the picture of him kissing the stoic Hibari's cheek with an obvious wide smile on his own a-little-more-matured face.

"Having a good time?" A deep voice whispered dangerously close to his ear, making him jump yet again.

"Hibari! What the hell are you doing here?"

Hibari, who was now a safe distance away from Gokudera, shrugged, "What are you doing in my place?" Gokudera blushed a darker shade of red, feeling that his head would burst any time soon. But he still managed to stammer out a few words, "I-I… No… Y-you…"

"Seems like you found something interesting here…" Hibari walked past Gokudera who has turned into a scarlet stammering statue, and picked the picture up. "You have no idea at all what had happened for the past ten years, eh?" He smirked.

He ruffled his head as his felt Gokudera's shoulder got all tensed up, "How cute. If only the Gokudera now could act this way. The future Gokudera is…" He trailed off and leaned down towards his face, staring straight into his eyes all the time. Gokudera's breath was caught in his throat when he found Hibari's face too close to his flaming face and forced his eyes shut. Hibari smiled genuinely and moved his head slightly higher and placed a small peck on his forehead.

Gokudera's eyes flew open. He put his hands over his forehead and dashed out of the library in the speed of light, his blush had never lost its color even for a bit.

Hibari could not erase the smile which had formed on his lips as he placed the picture back to it's original place – in an album filled with pictures of everyone less than 10 years ago.

Gokudera continued running._ Dammit! Gokudera Hayato! Stop dreaming! Hibari is not gonna kiss you on the lips! It was just a peck on the forehead! Nothing more! And kissing a guy is wrong!_ Then his mind wandered off and he flashbacked to the moment Hibari's lips met his skin. Hibari's warm pair of lips pressed against his skin causing his heart to beat uncontrollably fast, his stomach twisted and turned and as his lips left in that short moment, how he had fought the urge to pull him to him once again. He blamed himself for reacting that much to a short peck on his forehead and even wanted something more..._ Shut up, stupid Gokudera! _He mentally slapped himself._ It's just a peck on a forehead!_ His mind then wandered off further, fantasizing that pair of lips on his own... He shook his head violently. Losing his concentration, he did not notice a figure ahead of him. The Adult Ryohei caught him with ease but his momentum caused them to land softly on the ground. "Oy! You've got no need to run around blindly here!"

Gokudera panted, his nerves took a short while to calm down and he regained his composure, but still panting lightly with a light blush over the bridge of his nose and both cheeks. He grabbed harshly at Ryohei's collar which took the 25-year-old Sun Guardian in surprise. "You! Adult Turf-Head! Can you tell me what had happened to me and Hibari in the future?"

"Eh? What?"

Ryohei was shaken violently. "Just spit out every single thing that you know had happened to the future me and Hibari in this era! Goddammit!"

* * *

OOC right? T_T

Sooo~~ this is the first time I'm writing BL moments, well, at least after I really started to like BL, all thanks to Hani or Shinrin and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! XP and frankly, I wanted to explain their 'relationship' in this chapter initially… but I couldn't help myself, my fingers started typing on its own! XD looks like the explanation is in the next chappie~

Reviews make me happy! ~

Don't review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Birds are chirping outside in the fresh air of Namimori. That would be a nice way to start off a story, but I won't! ~ It's just because I've decided to put my ramblings and replies at the very end of this. XD okay, sorry for the interruption. De~ (Fairy Tail's Happy's style in the anime)

**Note**: _Italics for thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: I own ... I own... nevermind...

* * *

Silence. Somehow, Gokudera is currently sitting at a Japanese style table opposite Ryohei and Kusakabe on another side, sipping on some sake. The adult Ryohei was grinning foolishly and finally broke the torturing silence, "Hey, I forgot you are underage right now! Should I get you some tea instead?"

"Don't play games with me you turf-head!"

"Sorry, sorry. Damn, you're still sticking to that nickname, eh? Y'know, the adult Gokudera had stopped using nicknames except for when addressing Tsuna."

"That has got nothing to do with you!" Gokudera was unhappy with the statement. "Turf-head!" he added after a short pause.

Ryohei cannot help but to smile broadly and ruffled Gokudera's head rather roughly, making Gokudera winced his eyes shut. When his hands left Gokudera's hair, he stated proudly, "Take that, Octopus head!"

"Y-you!" Gokudera stood up angrily, raising his fist and got into a stance to attack Ryohei any time. Ryohei let out a laugh, "Sorry, was just joking there!" Suddenly, his expression softened, but the smile remained there, "It's rather hard on us, to see you guys from the past. We've been through so many things, and with the presence of you guys, it's really exactly like looking through a window of time."

Gokudera sat down quietly, amazed by Ryohei's matured attitude, not quite believing it was the same tactless sun guardian.

"It's reminiscing to the extreme!"

_I take back my words. No, I mean, I take back my thoughts._ Gokudera felt a little tick off. Suddenly, recalling his intention, "Say, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Eh? What did I forget?"

Gokudera got up again, with a creepy aura surrounding him. Kusakabe came up immediately to stop Gokudera from attacking Ryohei. "Ryohei, it's about Hibari-san, remember?"

"Oh! I've forgotten it to the extreme!"

"DIE!"

~~De~~

They settled down again in at the table. "So, I really don't know how to start this, I'll let you have the honour, Kusakabe"

"Ahem." Gokudera and Ryohei sweat dropped. They thought together, _He's been waiting so long for this isn't he?_

"You see, Hibari-san and Gokudera in the future are really like couples in the future."

Gokudera managed to minimize his reaction to banging his head on the table immediately after the word 'couples'.

"Yup, it's been 8 years now i guess, more or less..."

Another bang, this time creating some cracks on the table.

"Eh? I thought it was only 5 years?" Ryohei looked seriously puzzled. Kusakabe, looking equally puzzled retorted, "What makes you think so?"

"You see, we found out about the thing between them only some time around 5 years ago when Yamamoto and I suddenly broke into Gokudera's room because we are trying to throw him a surprise birthday party. But we caught both of them making out instead."

BANG! And the table was a goner. Ryohei managed to save the bottle of sake and his cup and Kusakabe's cup was safe in Kusakabe's hand. Gokudera raised his head and stared at Ryohei with blood running down his face from his forehead, "Could you please repeat what you've just said?"

"Gokudera! Your forehead's bleeding!"

~~De~~

They settled down again at a table. The one which was broken was chucked to one corner of the room and Kusakabe brought in another identical table. Ryohei had placed some plasters over Gokudera's wounds on the forehead.

"So we were in the dark for three years! How could the hide it from us! That's so unfair! No wonder both of them haven't got any girlfriends like us." Ryohei crossed his hands and rambled with his eyes closed, looking rather pissed off. Gokudera's eyes widened at the statement.

"Eh? You guys have girlfriends?" Gokudera's was shocked by the news he just received.

"C'mon! It was obvious! You can catch those two stealing glances at each other almost all the time!" Kusakabe totally ignored Gokudera.

"It wasn't obvious at all! Compare with Haru and Yamamoto! Kyoko and Tsuna! Seriously, they are being discreet and secretive to us!"

"Don't forget you and Hana Kurokawa." And with that, Ryohei turned beet red and silenced himself, averting his eyes everywhere else in the room. Gokudera slammed his hands on the table, Ryohei and Kusakabe save their sake cups and bottle from spilling over yet again. "Y-you guys! That Yakyuu Baka and Baka Onna? Juudaime and Kyoko? Turf-Head and Kurokawa?" Gokudera was so shocked that he forgot what Kusakabe had mentioned earlier.

"Yup! Lambo and I-Pin too!" Ryohei placed the bottle and his cup back onto the table.

"Chrome and Mukuro… Wait, aren't we a little off-topic?"

Heads turned to Gokudera. "And don't tell me the relationship between you and Hibari (-san) had started long before 8 years ago…" Ryohei and Kusakabe glared at him as they spoke simultaneously. Gokudera shook his head and hands desperately, "Hell no! Hell no!"

Ryohei and Kusakabe settled down and sighed. "So, Kusakabe, how did you find out?" Ryohei asked as he rested his head on his palms which were placed on the table.

"I kinda caught those two stealing glances at each other." Kusakabe's statement caused the youngest in the group to blush. "And realized that both of them often 'disappear' at the same. And there's one day, I found them making out like how you guys did too, but they were making out in an empty corridor in the school grounds."

Gokudera's blush grew darker.

"Making out also? How? Y'know, we caught them biting at each other neck half-naked." Ryohei stated shamelessly.

Gokudera's mental image formed. Hibari unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt and revealing his neck to him as he did the same to himself. Then he leaned down to bite Hibari at the nape of his neck as Hibari ran his fingers in his hair, bringing his head closer to him. He bit harder, earning a moan from Hibari. His thoughts are disturbed when Kusakabe replied.

"At the corridor… They were…" Kusakabe scratched his cheek lightly. "Kissing, in fact, French kissing… And Hibari-san's hands had kinda *cough* snaked under Gokudera's shirt."

Gokudera started forming a new mental image. Hibari had him pressed against the wall of the corridor. He trapped Gokudera between his hands and locked his gaze to his. Hibari grazed his lips with his thumb while Gokudera got his breath caught in the throat and his eyes slid shut. Hibari then trailed his fingers to his silver hair and tangled themselves there and pulled Gokudera closer started kissing him. After some time, his tongue joined in. His mind was swirling at the thought but it still went further to fit Kusakabe's description. They were kissing and panted for air breathlessly as they broke away and then continued kissing after a second or two. Slowly, Hibari started to slip his hands under his shirt. By then, Gokudera had turned in to a red paint ball. Gokudera thought he would faint but Ryohei disturbed him again.

"Meh, and after everyone knew about their relationship, they started to display their affection to each other publicly." Ryohei rolled his eyes and laid his face on the table comfortably and closed his eyes. "Man this table is so cooling!" he thought. Ryohei had become slightly drunk after a good dose of sake, but still half-conscious.

"Yeah, we became so used to it after a while. It was weird at first to see two guys kissing and making out like that." Kusakabe crossed his hands and cocked his head slightly to the side.

Gokudera could not take it anymore. He ran out of that room and finally tripped after a short distance. He panted as he thought to himself, "What the heck?"

The images came back into his head. He started imagining Hibari unbuttoning his shirt. He nosebleed and ran back to the main hideout.

**(at the same time)**

"Hey, you think it's too much for him to handle right now?" Kusakabe asked Ryohei as soon as Gokudera ran off. Ryohei cracked an eye open and swung his hand to slam the table lightly, "Children need to be given the right education!"

_He's drunk_! Kusakabe thought to himself. _Oh well, i guess we went too far in exaggerating what we have seen._

"I wasn't exaggerating!" Ryohei retorted.

"You weren't?" Kusakabe gave a short thinking. _Wait! Did he just replied to my thoughts?_

"Yes~~"

_What? You read people's mind now?_

Snore...

Kusakabe sighed and gave up.

* * *

Yay! To be continued~ XP

Yay! the word count for this chapter is 1859!~ XD including the ramblings and all... XD

Yay! and don't ask me about the pairings part... They are all my favourite het pairings in KHR~ XD so since it fits in... aa.. don't blame me~

Yay! Quick update! and yesh, i started watching Fairy Tail up till episode 5 i think... =/ it was one of my friends who passed me the episodes after she have downloaded it... =/ but i only have 7 or 8 episode... but still, that manga is nicer! XD

Yay! Replies to reviews~

**Shinrin94-XIII** - Oy! he's always smirking what~~~  
**DatAznKid** - thanks! *grins* here you go!~  
**Memory** - Sorry for the late update... i'm trying to type faster! XP Eh? you would make the picture? really? *puppy eyes*  
**E** - X3 thanks for reading, seriously! I'm really sorry for the late updates! i'll try to update asap... but i'm a really bad ff author... .  
**SeeminglyAdorable** - I'm a sadist!~ nyahahaha~ XD =/ maybe that'll come soon! XD no more 'imaginations', promise! XD

Yay! thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Alerts~

Yay! i am denying the existence of KHR chapter 293 as if i were to die!~

Yay! i know this is really random... but i do not know what has gotten into me...XP

Yay! Until next time, ciao ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Gokudera ran down the corridor. (=.= I realized I write too much of that…) He held his head and winced. _Ouch! Damn, my head hurts like hell! Ugh! Is it because I was thinking too much?_ The next thing Gokudera noticed was he had ran into something and fell again. He squinted open an eye to see, with a blurry vision, a pair of black shoes not far from him. _Damn, I ran into someone again! What's gotten into me? I've just ran into Ryohei jus- Ouch! My head! Hurts like hell…_

"Watch where you're going." A deep voice echoed across his head.

"S-sorry…" Gokudera looked up to find Hibari staring down at him. His previous mental image which he had just tried to chuck into his mental garbage bin came back to life, causing him to turn red all over again.

"Hnn, seems like you've made yourself at home here." That reminds Gokudera that he was still in Hibari's hideout. Gokudera turned his head slightly to the side and mumbled. _Curse that stupid turf-head for dragging me back here_.

Hibari stared at him for a moment and extended his hands to Gokudera naturally. With his eyes staring at Hibari's feet, he hesitantly grabbed Hibari's hand. Hibari's tightened his hold on his hands and pulled Gokudera up rather abruptly. Gokudera stumbled a little and his face landed on Hibari's chest, just slightly below his throat and cursed softly, "Dammit!" His nose hurts badly! He pulled his face away from Hibari's chest and placed his hands gently on the nose. Hibari had released his hand right after Gokudera stood steadily on his feet, but remained threateningly close to him.

Sensing the stare from the Cloud Guardian, he instinctively lifted his face return it with a glare. However, and somewhat quite ironically, when his eyes met Hibari's, his glare melts and returned the stare instead. Gokudera was embarrassed for the difference in height and started to wonder how he grew so tall in that 10 years' time. Suddenly Hibari brought his hands up to brush his silver locks away. Eyes were widened in reaction of the sudden contact and Gokudera's body tensed up.

"What happened to your forehead?" It took several seconds for Gokudera to recall what had happened just a while ago_. Oh yeah, I just destroyed the table thanks to-..._ And with that, Gokudera immediately started to blush furiously again as the mental images made their return yet again. He quickly took a step back from Hibari who was smirking and taking a step in front to keep the close distance between them. "Did you try scraping off the trace of my kiss just now?" He put his fingers under Gokudera's chin and lifted it to look at him into the eyes. Gokudera's head went blank.

Gokudera reached his hands to cup Hibari's cheeks and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. He saw Hibari's eyes widened fractionally in shock before he allowed his own eyes to flutter shut. Gokudera tilted his head to deepen the contact. Gokudera slowly opened his eyes open to find Bianchi staring down at him. His stomach felt extremely sick immediately.

"Bianchi, I think it's best to put on your goggles right now." Reborn was sitting calmly on a tall chair but still propped up higher with some cushions. Bianchi obeyed wordlessly.

"What the…" Gokudera, who had magically recovered from his stomachache, wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was that he was kissing Hibari. He swallowed heavily. _No way!_

"What do you think you were doing? Shouldn't you be training?" Bianchi frowned. "Hibari brought you here. You fainted somewhere, he refused to tell though, but it was due to the injury on your forehead. You should be fine by now. Take good care of yourself." After finishing her last sentence, she left. Reborn and Gokudera stared at her until the door shut. She leaned silently to the door and closed her eyes as she heaved a big sigh. _Don't overwork yourself_, she thought and left.

"Gokudera Hayato. You should have realized it by now, Bianchi is extremely disappointed in you." Reborn crossed his hands and stared at the Storm Guardian. Gokudera propped himself up and leaned against the headboard, looking very guilty. "I know…"

"Tsuna had high hopes for you too. Don't disappoint him." Reborn jumped down from the chair and made his way to the door. Just before he shut the door he managed to say, "Don't disappoint me."

All alone in the room, Gokudera held his knees close to his chest. _Everyone's trying and training real hard right now, and I'm the only one slacking_. His hand clenched into a tight fist and punched hard on the wall beside him. Blood started to ooze out from his knuckles.

~~De~~

Gokudera ended up in his library, the one which was in Hibari's side of the hideout. He was determined to solve Sistema C.A.I. but he was not quite sure how he had ended up here. He had a few Boxes placed all over on the table with a few pieces of paper placed randomly on the table. He scratched his head in frustration, "Aaa! That's it! I give up!" Uri which had been released from its box earlier got irritated and sprang up to attack its master.

"Fuck! I lost the fight!" Uri strutted away from Gokudera.

Noticing something on the table, Gokudera quickly examined it. "Where did this part came from? It looks like a ring though." He placed it on his right index finger and focused. A faint Dying Will Flame was emitted. "It's very faint, but this is a rain flame?" _Does this mean I have rain energy wave too?_

"Oh, Sistema C.A.I. huh?"

After giving a surprised gasp, Gokudera tumbled from his chair and ended up on the floor. "Damn you, you bastard!"

Hibari took a seat comfortably opposite to where Gokudera was sitting a while ago, completely ignoring Gokudera who was struggling back to his seat. "Sistema C.A.I, Cambio Arma Instantaneo."

Gokudera's eyes shot up to him and translated it mentally, Instantaneous Armament Change System.

Hibari continued to explaining, "You can switch from all kinds of techniques from attack to defense, with 5 different energies coursing through you and merging all your weapons into a flawless system." He picked up one of the box. "It's a puzzle box."

"How did you know so much?" Gokudera was more than shock.

"You used to spend most of your time here to come out with this system." He threw the box he had picked up earlier and Gokudera caught it. "Try opening that box. If I've not mistaken, it can be unlocked with that Rain Ring of yours." Gokudera obeyed and injected the Rain Flames into the box and a cylindrical object emerged and another ring fell onto the table. Gokudera picked up the ring in shock, not noticing Hibari who had picked up another box and slide it across the table. "With that Lightning Ring, try unlocking that box."

"Wait, I can use the Lightning Energy Wave as well?"

"Yeah, you can use 5 out of 7 energy waves." Hibari went on as Gokudera put the ring on one of his fingers, emitted a faint lightning flame and injected it in the box. "The energy waves you can use are Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning and Cloud."

Gokudera got another ring from the box and was overly excited. He put it onto his finger and stood up while he continued to stare at the rings, "So cool!" Smiling, Hibari leaned back on the chair. "Just so you know, that Cloud Ring was a gift a gift from me."

Immediately, Gokudera's eyes widened and a faint blush crept to his cheeks, "Wha-?"

Hibari smirked at his reaction. "Well, you said you want to try it on. That was also the first time you noticed that you can emit more than one type of energy wave."

Slowly, he found himself sitting awkwardly stiff at the table with his eyes staring at the table, "T-thanks!"

Silence.

Gokudera forced his eyes to shut, "Thanks for telling me about these!"

"Well, you can treat this as a type of training."

"I couldn't get anything about this up till now." Gokudera felt embarrassed of himself suddenly.

"…"

Recalling something from yesterday, Gokudera thanked Hibari once again with a heavy blush, "Thanks for bringing me back to the main base yesterday too."

"It's not like I would leave you lying around in my base after talking to me."

Blink. Blink. Gokudera "After talking to you?"

No reply. "You mean, I fainted right after talking to you?"

"What do you think? I hit you to unconsciousness?"

Gokudera frowned, deep in his thoughts and widened his eyes the next second. _T-that means…_ _That kiss after that, was just my delusion?_ Gokudera shook his head violently, trying to shake off his thoughts and comforted himself that the culprit was that injury on his forehead. Hibari stared at him as if waiting for an answer. However, Gokudera had chosen not to look at him and remained silent. Sensing the awkwardness, Gokudera tried to occupy himself by unlocking the other boxes with the rings, causing the table to be in total mess with random objects piled uselessly together as they do not have flame energy surging through them. Hibari gave a yawn, probably feeling plain bored. However, he still decided to stay. Suddenly a thought struck him, "Hayato…"

Gokudera immediately dropped one of the boxes he was fumbling with. He felt himself going red from his face to the neck. "W-what's with that first name basis, y-you bastard!"

"I heard from Kusakabe, about the discussion you had with him and that Sasagawa Ryohei." With his elbow on the table, he supported his face with his arm to stare intently at the red teenager.

_Fuck that Kusakabe_! He mentally noted to kill Kusakabe later, but when he suddenly found Hibari staring at him, his heart started to thump so hard against his chest. So hard that he thought his ribcage would break. He did not know what to do anymore. He decided to collect his stuff and flee himself from the torturing situation.

"Leaving already?"

"Hell yes! You bastard!"

"You used to call me Kyoya…"

He blushed even darker, if that was possible. "T-that has got nothing to do with me!"

"Hayato…"

"Stop calling me that!" Gokudera yelled as loud as he could and covered his ears with his hands.

~~De~~

He opened his eyes to find Hibari staring down at him anxiously and immediately squirmed away but ended up banging his head on the wall. He was still in the library, but he was now at one corner lying down on a couch which he did not realize about its existence up till now. Rubbing his head, Gokudera asked after he recovered from his shock, "What on earth had happened just now."

"You fainted. I guess the injury on your forehead before this was not fully healed." He crossed his arms and walked away. Gokudera's brought one of his hands up to feel the bruise which was still red on his forehead. "How long was I out?"

Hibari shrugged with his back facing Gokudera, "About an hour I guess." Period. "I'm sorry for getting you worked up just now. I didn't mean to." Gokudera sat up and a coat fell from his chest. Noticing the coat Hibari was wearing the time before he fainted was missing, Gokudera got up and placed the coat over Hibari's shoulder and whispered in a low voice, "Thank you."

Hiding his eyes with his silver bangs, he moved to collect his stuff and made his way to the exit. "I guess I will never step into this library any time soon."

The statement made Hibari spun around but his expression… remained expressionless (Author Lol-ed: okay, sorry for the bad timing…), "Should I ask why?"

Gokudera sighed heavily, calming himself before shouting, "You are one hell of a distraction!"

With that, Gokudera ran away.

* * *

**~~OMAKE~~**

When Hibari was carrying Gokudera back to the main hideout. The weird thing was, Hibari was carrying Gokudera bridal style (is that what you call it? I remember reading it somewhere… =/) with Gokudera's hands circling his neck while he was supporting Gokudera on the neck and knee. He met Haru in the midway. "Hahii! What happened to this Gokudera!"

No reply. "By the way, wouldn't it be easier to carry him piggyback?" Hibari shifted and adjusted until he was carrying Gokudera piggyback. "Like this?"

"Yeah! Isn't it easier?"

No reply. With that, Hibari walked away, leaving Haru thinking to herself, "That tall guy reminds me of someone from the past." She cocked her head to the side, shoved the thought away and skipped off to the kitchen.

Hibari came across Lambo and I-Pin this time, "Gyahahaha! You two looks like Kakashi and Gai, when Gai gave Kakashi a piggyback ride after whatever battle that was!"

Hibari mentally retorted. _Don't compare me with the other idiotic Shonen Jump characters! I was once voted the 1__st__ for my popularity, you stupid cow!_

"Lambo! Stop right there!" I-Pin managed to chase Lambo away from the scene. Then Bianchi appeared, " Oh, Hibari. What happened to Gokudera?"

"He fainted."

"My, my… Where did you find him?"

"…"

Bianchi sighed. "Aren't you gonna hand my brother to me? Or do you want him to wake up in your arms?"

Hibari hurried to get Gokudera off his back. (He's embarrassed! =D) He moved in such haste that he almost dropped Gokudera on the floor. Hibari bent slightly to catch him and helped Bianchi to bring him into his room.

**(at the same time)**

Tsuna took a short turn and bump into Lambo and I-Pin. When he looked up, He saw Hibari with his back facing him. He was about to call out his name but suddenly Hibari bent forward and Bianchi's head was visible. Tsuna turned away, blushing. _Adult Hibari is.. is… kissing Bianchi?_ He rubbed his eyes and looked once more. This time, Bianchi was moving closer to Hibari as they entered Gokudera's room. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor.

… _I must be dreaming… It's a hallucination. It's a hallucination_. Tsuna chanted repeatedly as he walked past Gokudera's room. He, somehow, didn't see Gokudera amidst the whole situation.

Bianchi turned around to look at the door. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope."

* * *

**~~Author's Confession~~**

The ending for the previous chapter is kind of random, I know… It's just like the omake of this chapter… XD actually, the ending for the chapter is written when I saw the word count is just SOOOO near to 1859 and I couldn't rest it, for personal amusement. So forgive me… I'm the type of person who crack lame jokes and laugh at it myself later on… XP Same goes to this chapter. I seriously ran out of idea for this chapter… But somehow, I typed the longest for this… . and that omake, it's just some random jokes… don't mind the Hibari's OOC… XD

Okay, this chapter is written based on one manga page I saved a long time ago… DX I forgot to save the chapter and page number, so it's hard for me to look all over for other information… so I just write everything out of a whim, and not from the manga, so forgive me .~~~

I know my vocabulary and sentence structure is seriously limited… But this is the best I can do! I'll try my best to improve though~ =D

I could have updated earlier, but I kinda abused the internet recently since it's holiday over here and I reached the quota. Curse the service I'm subscribed to… =.= And holiday's coming to an end! DX my lappie could get confiscated, since I really abused it for the whole holiday… XD

Replies to reviews~~~ (I adore you guys! X3)  
**Shinrin94-XIII** – I'm NOT a pervert! DX  
**Memory** –Kyaa! For real? I LOVE YOU! X3 X3 X3 OMG! And for that last part, XD it's kinda random right? XD and thank you! I got some ideas from your review X3 lol  
**DatAznKid** – lmao! Yesh! XD I'm not perverted, Gokudera is! *raise eyebrows to Shinrin, if she's reading this*  
**ranchan-akari** – I know! The ending was… Somehow, poured out in a minute or two. XD Wee, I could use some of the ideas you've got there! (I totally run out of ideas already… DX blame Harvest Moon… . cause I kept playing it nowadays…)  
**fierysuzaku** – Err.. Now that you've mention it… Let's say Ryohei's drunk and Kusakabe just want some spotlights. XD LMAO! The weirdness of his hairstyle is what we remember about him! Imagine, if someday, he comb his hair down, we would thought that it was someone else from another anime/manga. Lmao! XD

Thanks for the reviews! I shall give you guys a virtual hug! *HUGS* X3

Okay, I admit it, I'm in a high right now… and when I'm high, I tend to laugh like a crazy guy, and type super long stuff… super long unnecessary and lame stuff… XD

Till next chappie~ (Gosh, my rambling is long!) Ciao ciao~

Wait! XD just after i uploaded this chappie to FF, i checked OM and the new chapter is out! Damn! this is the 2nd time I cried after reading KHR for so long! stupid Amano Akira! Why must you treat Yamamoto this way! *left dramatically*


	7. Author's Note

Yo~ well, this is a notice, not an update… =D I would firstly like to apologize for my EXTREME late updates~ well, truth is, I have school and my head will go blank and no ideas will come to me… That's why I'm always inactive and late with my updates… so this is actually just a short notice to clarify things a little~ XD I won't be updating my fics until November or December (school hols~ XD) so you won't be irritated when you happen to check if I've updated my fics and I haven't~ anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, the alerts and favs~ till November/December~


End file.
